Kiba's Love
by flair666
Summary: this story is about Kiba meeting a wolf girl named lily and how they fall in love
1. Chapter 1

**_{Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto related things they all go to Masashi Kishimoto the writer of Naruto}_**

(ok so this is my first fanfic so be nice plz if there something wrong tell me but do not blow up on me plz if you tell me I will revise the story accordingly like I said it is my first one so I know there will be mistakes any ways that's enough talking on to the story!)

Lily is a 16 year old girl with long Wight hair that she hides in a hat most of the time it goes down to her waist. She wears a black tea shirt with a caught like Kiba's only it is Wight fur around the hood instead of black. Black shorts and a pair of boots that have a hidden blade in them. She has wolf ears and a tail. She has a 15 tailed beast in her but does not know about it yet. She is a good fighter and she can speak to any canine and has lived in the woods most of her life.

Likes: dogs, wolfs, and the woods

Dislikes: cats and spiders (not scared just hates them)

No one's pov~~~~~~

It was a stormy night like no other the wind was howling and whipping around them. The rain was coming down so hard it was like standing under a waterfall. Thunder cracked thought the night sky. The inuzuka's where in the forest trying to find a wolf puppy whose mom they had found on a trail near the leaf.

Tsume pov~~~~~~~

I was looking for the stupid wolf pup it could not survive on its own epically in this weather. I stopped and looked at my two kids and dogs and sighed. I could see every ones exhaust and they were all drenched. I looked around and saw a little cabin not too far off.

"All right every one lets head to that cabin" I said

Everyone looked at me and gave me a nod

We made our way to the cabin and I start to hear singing but whoever it was is singing in in the language of dogs!

Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

Kiba's pov~~~~

As we get closer to the cabin I hear this angelic voice coming from the cabin and I was entranced as we got to the cabin a looked through the window and saw a figure sitting in a corner I could not make out clearly but I could make out that it was holding something as I stand there and listen to the angelic voice watching from the window

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

I was so into the song I had not even noticed that I had gone in with my mom and sister

And all of a sudden the figure spoke as she stopped singing

You really should nock before entering some one's home but I'll let it go seeing as how this storm is so bad" the person looked over to us and smiled

It was a girl a bought my age with what smiled like a mix of wolf and dear blood all over her. She had a smile on her face holding a wolf pup.

I am Tsume Inuzuka and these are my kids Hana Inuzuka and Kiba Inuzuka and our ninkin Akamaru who is Kiba's, Three Haimaru Brothers who are Hana's and this is Kuromaru." My mom said to her

She smiled and said "ya there some deer in the living room if your dogs are hungry it sucks but I had to bring it in so this little guy could eat" she healed up the wolf pup it was Wight with a black tipped tail.

He wined and wiggled to be put down "put me down I was sleeping" he said a little grumpy like

All right all right "she said as she put him down on a dog bed in the corner I am lily buy the way "she said with a smile"

I sneezed and started to rub my arms I was starting to get cold from my soking wet cloths

She smiled and said" Now if you will follow me I'll show you to the shower and where the towels are"

That's vary kind of you "my mom said and smiled

Hay ma why can't you ever be this nice at home" I was confused she is never this nice at home

She turned around and smacked me on the back of the head "what the hell do you mean I am not nice at home huh you little brat "the girl laughed at us

"sorry Its just never this lively around here and its nice" lily said with a smile "here we are and if you wait just a moment ill see if I have anything that will fit you I think you girls will fit in to my mom's cloths and maybe if I get a belt Kiba could where my dad's" lily said as she walked in to a room that had plastic over everything and looked like it has not been used in years.

Now where did I put that box "she said as she went over to a closet and started looking through boxes

My mom looked concerned" won't you parents mind us using there cloths? "

She froze ummm no they don't need them any more "she said not even turning around thin when back to looking "ahh haa here they are" she held out a box with neatly packed cloths in it each item was in a clear bag to keep them clean" here you can use whatever you want from here "she handed the box to my mom ill go start the fire for you guys to dry your cloths in front of" she smiles and walks out

Mom took her shower first and thin Hana "dame women making me freeze while they take all the hot water" I muttered as Hana called "Kiba your turn " " finally took you all long enough the water is probably cold now" I said and walked in to the bath room when I got in there I striped down and turned on the water and Shure enough it started getting cold "dame it woman you took all the hot water!"I yelled and mom and Hana started laughing at me out burst but then the water started heating up again "what the hell?" I muttered and thought that's strange it was cold a sec ago" hmmmm I finished my shower with hot water.

Good that felt good " I said as I came out to the living room I sniffed the air and smelled "meat mmmm" I looked and saw tons of food on the living room table wow I said as I looked at mom and sis eating "did lily make all this for us" I asked mom just shook her head yes as she stuffed her face.

I took a bite and it was like an avalanche of flavor" wow this is so good! "I said they both nodded as they kept eating "hay where is lily " I asked "she… said…. She… would be…. right back" mom said in between bites of food just thin I herd the door open and close I went and looked and there was lily soaking wet without a jacket on just a tank top and skinny jeans and a hat "are you crazy you will catch ammonia going out like that!" I yelled she looked hurt that I yelled at her and got teariy eyed " I…I..im sorry…. I just…..i had…the water was ….and "lily said as tears started to fall down here face "w..w…whait don't cry I didn't mean it like that" I said

Oh just never mind hurry up and go take a shower " I said looking away she nodded thin went to take a shower

~~~~~~~~~~~~End ch1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

if I don't get any faves or comments I don't post next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

{Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto related things they all go to Masashi Kishimoto the writer of Naruto}

Yaaa! One like for this chapter and it hasn't even been 24 hours is dedicated to my first like firehazardman103

Lily pov~~~~~

I went in to the bath room and started the shower luckily I had heated some extra water after Kiba's shower for myself I carefully un tucked my tail and took off my hat and cloths I looked in the mirror at myself and sadly smiled as I thought well at least that don't know I have wolf ears and a tail they would probably call me a freak and leave just like every one of my old villagers some of them even tried to kill me calling me a demon.

I hoped in the shower and washed my hair and body I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me I sat on the sink as I brushed my Wight hair when I was done I put it in a bun and called it good

I got in to one of the drawers and got a clean dry hat out and a clean outfit (yes she keeps some in the bath room) I put on my black tea shirt and sweat pants thin I tucked my tail away in my pants so no one could see it "well that's as good as it gets " I say looking myself over in the mirror and walk out I come out and hang my cloths up buy the fire as I hear a yawn from Tsume "come with me and I'll show you to your rooms " I said with a smile they all got up and fallowed me to a room with two beds "here you two girls can use this room "

They smiled and thanked me before heading off to bed I walked down the hall with Kiba towards the end of the hall "here you go Kiba" I said as I opened the door and led him inside "thanks" he said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "Well if you need anything give me a call I'll be right down the hall" I said with a smile and walked out.

I walked in to the living room and cleaned up the mess from dinner thin moved the table and turned the couch in to a bed I lawed there looking at the fire when a wight dog jumped up on my bed and liked my face

"hi why are you out here when you have that one room with the big bed under the clear tarp thing" he said

"well that's my mom and dad's room I don't like sleeping in there you see they left when I was 5 and I had to take care of myself from thin on" I said a little sad

Oh well why didn't you make one of them sleep out here? " he said

Well they are gests and so are you "I smiled at him

Your master is Kiba right?" I asked him

Yah I am Akamaru Kiba's dog "he said wagging his tail

Just thin I herd another voice "and I am Kuromaru" a big dog with an eye patch said "and those are the Three Haimaru Brothers he said as they hoped up on my bed wagging their tails" hello " they both said me and the dogs talked for a while after that before I cuddled up to Akamaru using him as a pillow and the rest slopping cuddled up to me

Kiba pov~~~~~

I woke up to my sister Hana hitting me with a pillow "oww what the.. "I started to say but Hana clasped her hand over my mouth "shhhhh lily is sleeping com on you got to see this "she said dragging me out of bed and to the living room where mom was just staring at the couch smiling I walked over and look to see what she was looking at and there was lily with all the dogs.

Akamaru was letting her use him as a pillow two of the Three Haimaru Brothers where on her left side cuddling up next to her back and legs while the third was laying on her legs and the real shocker was that Kuromaru was not only cuddling with her but letting her touch him she had her arm over him cuddling him like a chilled would a big teddy bear in their sleep. I blushed a bit a how cute she looked with all our dogs cuddled up next to her.

Kuromaru eye shot open and he sat up he sat in front of mom and began to talk to her about what lily told them last night long boring story short is her parents haven't been around sense she was 5 she was adopted in to a pack of wolves and taught how to survive. She can speak and understand dog's.

My mom walked over to the window and said "well it looks like we can go home today it's nice and sunny. She stared out the window deep in thought

Just thin lily shifted and started to open her eyes "mmmm…"she smiled "good morning Kiba" she said in a soft sleepy voice

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sleeping when I could hear people talking so I moved a little and opened my eyes "mmmm…"I said and smiled as I noticed Kiba staring at me "good morning Kiba" I said before I stood up and walked off to the bathroom. Once I got to the bath room I shut the door and looked at myself in the mirror as I let go of the blush I was keeping down my face turned red a I thought about Kiba watching me sleep.

I washed my face and brushed my hair before putting it back into my hat and made sure my tail was hidden well.

There was a knock at the door "just a minute" I yelled as I started my cloths I opened the door and walked out as Hana went in "Thanks" she said as she went in I Smiled and walked into the kitchen and started cooking more meat for everyone to eat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

yea ok so I got a like I really happy about that but I need either a comment of favorite to add next ch


End file.
